Mi pequeña y dulce abejita
by Cutman457
Summary: Cronus X Mituna nada más que decir. Estoy obligado por la mafia a escribir este fanfic. Un pequeño texto dedicado a mi querida Marzy
1. Soliloquio y tacos de sabiduría

Mituna Captor se encontraba tranquilamente en su habitación, hablando cosas dulces con su adorada Latula por computadora, en este caso, el muchacho estaba hablando sobre un incidente que había ocurrido más temprano aquel día.

[Inicia Chat log hecho con flojera]

M: 35 QU3 3N 53R10 35 UN 1D1074, 53 P0R74 C0M0 UN0 70D0 3L 713MP0 Y NUNC4 H4C3 N4D4 P4R4 4RR3GL4RL0

L: lo s3... p3ro 3s suf1c13nt3 con 1gnor4rlo y tr4t4r d3 no 4c3rc4rt3 4 3l, 3s m3jor qu3 lo olv1d3s y d3j3s 3sto por l4 p4z

M: 35 UN P3RD3D0R

L: s1, 3s un hombr3 confund1do 3n busc4 d3 4t3nc1ón, s1n 3mb4rgo, todos s4b3mos qu3 no lo h4c3 d3 l4 m4n3r4 4prop14d4

M: N0 1N73N735 D3F3ND3R 5U C0MP0R74M13N70 44444444444444444444444GR1111111111444444444

L: :? v4mos ch1qu1tín, solo qu3rí4 s3r just4

M: P3RD0N

L: pff, ok4y s3ñor, du3rm4 bien.

[Fin del Chat log]

El joven se acostó a chillar y retorcerse en su camita, pensando en ridiculeces sobre Latula y el desprecio que le tenía a Cronus. Más temprano ese día, el tonto pescado se había burlado de sus habilidades en la patineta y le dio un coscorrón por ¨subnormal¨, trató de pelear pero el otro simplemente se reía de sus patéticos intentos de atinar un puñetazo, Pyrope tuvo que intervenir para acabar la riña... fue tan humillante.

-Ya no zoy un niño... zoy un hombre grande que ze puede valer por zi mizmo- Lloraba

-¡Eze cronuz algún día me laz va a pagar y le demoztraré a Latula que puedo cuidarme, yo zoy lizto y fuerte!-

Se convulsionó un poco más y se quedó despierto hasta que sus paros cardíacos lo hicieron dormir.

Al día siguiente, como siempre fue despertado por su adorable Latula con un besito en la frente.

-Buenos días mi precioso bebé- le dijo la chica

-Eh?-

-¡Vamos a hacer muchas cosas divertidas y EXTREMAS hoy!-

-A zi, claro, pero...-

-Haremos parkour... en patineta... _¡EN LLAMAS! ¿_ A que no suena emocionante?-

-Zi Latula, pero por favor prométeme que me dejaráz cuidarme zolo; Nezezito un poco de independenzia, zabez? Ya zoy un adulto- le dijo el

-Oh si, como tú digas Mituna, yo te dejo ser, pero si necesitas ayuda, sabes que ahí estaré-.

En la tarde, la pareja subió al tejado de una casa del vecindario. Latula echó gasolina a ambas patinetas y con un cerillo las hizo arder, esto aterrorizó al hombre.

-No creez que ezto ya ez demaziado?- le dijo temblando

-Para nada... nunca se es lo suficientemente ¡EXTREMO!- respondió emocionada.

-No me ziento muy zeguro de hazerlo-

-Vamos Mituna... yo te doy la mano y lo hacemos-

Y así, se tomaron de las manos y saltaron del techo, la muchacha logró una ejecución perfecta acompañada de piruetas y cabriolas, un aterrizaje limpio y silencioso; Perfecto.

Por otra parte Mituna se movió mucho en el aire soltando la mano de su novia y falló el aterrizaje con una estrepitosa caída, para su mala suerte acabó cayendo encima de Cronus, que paseaba por ahí en su bicicleta.

-¿¡Oh idiota, por qué vienes a caer justo por donde yo paso?!- le gritó enojado

-Ay perdón Cronuz, pero fue un atxidenteeee- le respondió quejándose

-Acepto tus disculpas gatito, no parece que hayas dañado mi nave pero deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez, guapo- dijo dándole un zape

-Oye estúpido marica, ¿qué le haces a mi bebé?- intervino la mujer

-Solamente estoy jugando con él, además, casi le rompe los espejos a mi moto-

-Eres un bruto, es sólo una bicicleta con espejos, una ridícula canasta al frente, una corneta y una PATÉTICA, LAMENTABLE, PENOSA y LASTIMOSA botella en la llanta trasera, es doloroso de mirar-

-Es una moto porque hace ruidos de moto. ¡Duh!-

-Jajajaja, entonzez erez puto porque hazez ruidoz de puto, jajaja- se carcajeaba Captor.

-Tú cállate subnormal, esto es para gente sana y razonable- dijo Cronus

-Cronus, de todos tú eres el menos normal, comienza a portarte como un hombre de una vez; Vámonos Mituna, no te juntes con esta chusma palurda- decía la muchacha mientras se daba la vuelta.

Mituna agarró su patineta y se quemó las manos; Empezó a dar brinquitos y agitar los brazos, el otro no pudo evitar reírse por aquella escena tan singular.

-Sin dudas eres un gatito gracioso e interesante, tu ineptitud te hace un ser misterioso y enigmático. Tal vez te escriba un poema después- exclamó. La esencia y naturaleza de Mituna siempre lo dejaban impresionado, un hombre abeja tan impredecible y estrambótico era encantador, un Kismesis perfecto que Cronus quería formar y mantener, su aversión a sus acciones y reacciones, y personalidad única alimentaban su "poder creativo"

Sin embargo no había nadie para escucharlo. Ya todos se habían ido, ignorando sus palabras, es más, había comenzado a llover, no era una lluvia suave y ligera, era un aguacero, el pobre alta sangre se caló hasta los huesos.

-Otra vez nadie... Nadie escucha cuando tengo algo bueno que decir, tal vez me lo merezca pues soy un ser asqueroso que no merece la vida- se tiró de rodillas y tomó un puñado de tierra.

-Señor, que he hecho yo para ganarme este trato, siempre he intentado ser feliz, pero jamás se me da la oportunidad, ¿¡QUÉ QUIERE DE MI, ACASO TAMPOCO USTED SE APIADA DE MI DESDICHADA ALMA!?- el troll estaba haciendo una escena, los vecinos lo miraban patalear por la ventana y soltaban miradas de lástima y rechazo.

-Ahora ustedes también... Oh por lo más divino que hay, santísima gloria de la eterna majestad de la creación del Señor rey de los cielos, soy un fracaso, nada más que un fracaso, un ser inútil, repulsivo y desagradable no soy merecedor de la existencia, estas miradas de odio que todos los días recibo, solo son gente deseando mi fin... Parezco un chiste, un estúpido atolondrado, víctima de las circunstancias, no amerito este trato, solo soy un chico inocente que busca un poco de amor, el sentirse apapachado y querido por alguien, mi error no ha sido más que el permitir que todos me lastimen, sin duda el mundo todavía no está preparado para gente como yo. OH! por todo lo que es santo, sé que nunca llegará el día que se haga justicia para mi alma que tanto sufre, pero al menos, permítanme no sentirme tan miserable, solo necesito cariño...- Gritó monologando, sus palabras se quedaron en el aire, pues los vecinos cerraron sus ventanas para no escuchar ¨al alta sangre loco¨, su berrinche lo había dejado desolado y sin motivos para continuar fuera, volvió a casa llorando silenciosamente.

Un viento fuerte y poderoso azotaba Beforus, el cielo de matices grises y negros rugía repleto de brillantes relámpagos, y truenos ensordecedores, la tierra antes tan plana y firme se convirtió en lodo, que se pegaba a las suelas, jamás se había visto algo así, y sin embargo, Cronus seguía fuera, sus zapatos se llenaron de lodo y su cigarrillo estaba arruinado, eso lo puso de pésimo humor.

-Genial, este día ha sido una mierda- masculló molesto.

Pensó en visitar a Kankri para desahogar sus penas, pero no era necesario molestarlo, estaba teniendo su troll-periodo, además le arruinaría la alfombra con el lodo y la bici. Y pues se puso a vagar por las frías calles del planeta, no podía importarle menos lo que pasara ahora.

Caminaba por las calles del planeta, y observaba las colmenas de otros trolls, la tierra no era para él, seguramente eso de renunciar a la realeza y hartar a Meenah con sus pendejadas de "humano" había sido la peor decisión de su vida. (Y si lo era, solo que es demasiado necio para aceptarlo). Entre la lluvia tan intensa pudo ver un pequeño resplandor, caminó hacia el brillo y se topó con un puesto de tacos en la banqueta de la librería, este puesto estaba seco y calientito, apenas iluminado por la tenue luz de un foco desnudo y titilante, un alegre y despreocupado troll de sangre bronce atendía, su gorrito de marinero de color blanco lucía impecable, en contraste de un manchado y grasiento delantal, sus cuernos, encontrados en su redonda cabeza de cabellos cortos recordaban a los de un chivo, como esos que se utilizan para la barbacoa, tenía un gracioso bigote hiperrealista pintado en el labio superior, era todo un personaje, el lugar estaba vacío, no había otra alma a kilómetros a la redonda, el olor a carne cocida y aceite viejo inundaba el ambiente y el vapor de las tortillas flotaba por este, quemándole la delicada cara al joven Cronus.

-Buenas noches- dijo en su habitual tono coqueto y seductor.

El tipo, que estaba mirando Fritorama desinteresadamente, apagó el antiguo televisor y dijo en tono amigable: -Buenas noches compadre, que se te ofrece-

"No puedo creer que esté de nuevo en estos inmundos puestos de comida terrestre" pensó, pero era comer tacos o mojarse para buscar comida en otros lados, y no estaba de ánimos para seguir caminando.

Suspiró y ordenó con desgano -Deme 2 órdenes de Trollpastor y una de buburemius.

Como usted quiera, honorable señor alta sangre, ¿no desea algo de tomar?

-Sí, deme una Nitri de Tamarindo por favor-

-Señor, ¿lo he visto alguna vez antes?- pregunto el taquero.

-No que yo recuerde-

-Sí, yo lo recuerdo, hace unos meses usted llegó ebrio con una chica alta sangre, de cabello corto y trenzas larguísimas, de una cara redonda y llevaba goggles, era graciosa, delgada y si me permite decirlo, bastante nalgona.-

-AH, SI! MEENAH!- vociferó -¿En serio la traje a este lugar? ¡MIERDA!-

-Sí señor, y la trató como basura-

-Raaayos, no recuerdo nunca haber tenido oportunidad con ella, hombre-

-Pues en ese caso ya perdió todas sus oportunidades, fue una cita horrorosa, jajaja- rio el troll -Pero olvidemos las penas del pasado, cuénteme como le ha ido ahora, compadre- le dijo mientras le daba sus tacos.

-...Gracias por querer escucharme... Mira, en estos días me he quedado sin esperanzas de conseguir un Matesprit, por eso quiero buscar un Kismesis, hay un troll que me gusta mucho, pero no sé cómo construir la relación, parece que en lugar de formar el ¨odio platónico¨ del que tanto se habla sólo he conseguido ser un muchacho grosero y eso no está BIEN, y ¡luego esa novia sobreprotectora que tiene me tiene harto con sus pendejadas e insultos!-

El hombre que atendía lo miró extrañado, con una expresión de incertidumbre y vergüenza.

-Mira, yo no soy ningún consejero de amor, pero afortunadamente ya llené todos mis cuadrantes, si ya te rendiste con los rojos la mejor manera de conseguir una relación negra es siendo directo y enseñarle de una vez que eres lo mejor para él, ya sabes... sé directo y rebelde carnal, y dile ¨para que no digas que no pienso en ti, aquí está tu pinche Kismesis". La verdad si, está cabrona tu situación, pero es que eres un pinche desmadre y necesitas sexo, el problema es que no sabes cómo conseguirlo, y no porque estés feo, eres un papasote, sino porque te portas como un canalla y un patán. Así nomás te lo dejo-

El pobre Cronus se atragantó con la comida, la verdad le pega muy fuerte a este joven tan sensible.

 _-*Cof cof*¿De_ verdad soy todo eso?, hieres mis sentimientos, sé que jamás he valido la pena y...-

-Si hombre, eres todo eso y deberías morir y blablablá, lo mismo le dijiste a Meenah te llamó un loco- le dijo molesto

-Ah caray- decía mientras se desatoraba con su bebida-

-Al final estaban ambos tan borrachos que fueron juntos dando de tumbos yo te hubiera tirado la salsa encima y te daba cinco cachetadas-

-Pero ya pare de hacerme sentir así, mi pobre corazón incomprendido necesita consejos- sollozaba el alta sangre.

-Mira, así de fácil está, ve a verlo y dile a que vienes, nada más-

-Perfecto, muchas gracias- respondió felizmente mientras le daba un billete de 5000 dineros. -Quédese con el cambio- Subió a la bicicleta y desapareció en el horizonte

El taquero se quedó con ojos de plato, 5000 dineros por 3 órdenes, además se fue mojándose en una lluvia tan intensa y no regresó el envase de vidrio.

-Que no es una maldita botella de plástico- fue lo primero que pudo decir después de la sorpresa.

¨Quién entiende a ese alta sangre demente, es muy idiota¨ dijo para sí mismo el bronce.

Al llegar a casa de Mituna, el joven Cronus se puso nervioso, aunque aparentara ser rudo y coqueto, era en realidad un pobre perdedor lleno de inseguridades y desesperanzado, oyó pasos cerca de la puerta y se ocultó en un arbusto convenientemente cercano, al abrirse la puerta pudo ver a Latula y Tuna conversando, parece que había sido una visita y era hora de despedirse; Escuchó con atención la conversación ajena.

-Oh, Latula, por favor... quédate más tiempo, nezezito compañía-

-Jejeje, tú mismo has dicho que necesitas estar solo un rato, ¿no es así?-Le dijo en tono burlón.

-Aw, mi amor por favor- lloriqueaba Captor

-De verdad tengo que irme, me encantaría acompañarte más tiempo abejita, pero no se podrá esta noche, no me siento bien y debería volver a casa-

-Yo puedo cuidarte muy bien, tu ziempre hazez mucho por mí-

-Tuve que venir a recordarte cómo usar el horno de microondas, cuando tu mente esté mejor y seas más estable, podríamos incluso vivir juntos-

-Dizez que zoy ineztableeEee?-

-Lo eres y bastante, sé que no es tu culpa, pero seré amorosa y cuidaré de ti mientras pueda, eres un chiquito especial que necesita ser comprendido y protegido... *sniff* me voy, creo que estoy resfriada; Ya hasta perdí el sentido del olfato. Ya sabes Tuna, te cuidas y cualquier cosa me llamas- Una vez dicho esto, tomó su paraguas y caminó a su hogar.

Cronus esperó a que la Troll estuviera lejos para tocar a la puerta del sangre dorada.

Era momento de dejar de ser el falso e inseguro Cronus Ampora por un rato y echarle ganitas al llenar un cuadrante.

 _NAH_


	2. Entrando a la colmena

Pasaron unos eternos 20 segundos para que la puerta se abriera. Fue recibido por un molesto y confundido troll de cabellos largos que cubrían la mitad de su cara. Era bastante adorable verlo sacudirse furiosamente y solamente escucharlo resoplar enojado.

-Qué eztaz haziendo aquí, tarado?- le gritó

-Guau, tranquilo gatito, vine a pedirte disculpas por lo de hoy, te hice muy feo y creo que un caballero como yo no debe de reincidir en este comportamiento.-

-Uy, zi como no, el caballero ze viene a dizculpar, dime de una vez que quierez-

-Ehhh claro, era una disculpa sincera amigo, no me crees? Incluso te había traído flores, pero la lluvia las arruinó-

-Puede que zea un idiota- dijo Mituna mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza -Pero eztász hecho una zopa, llevaz loz mizmoz zapatoz que en la tarde y APEZTAZ a tacoz, no puedez engañarme tan fácil, aún zoy un pziquico funzional- y una vez terminó la frase, cerró la puerta en la cara de Cronus.

-Chingada madre!- farfulló

Cronus Ampora no es un hombre que se rinde fácilmente, y _mucho menos para llenar un cuadrante_

Se sentó en la alfombra frente a la casa, puso las rodillas en la cara y comenzó a llorar, golpeaba la puerta con su cabeza para llamar la atención de Captor.  
Trucos sucios de un Troll necesitado de "amor" como él.

Le abrió la puerta de nuevo, Tuna también estaba llorando.

-¿Que he hecho? Me eztoy portando igual de idiota que tu, no voy a dejar que te mojez ahí y luego te pegue pulmonía, paza, no quiero zer un inzenzible- decía míentras moqueaba.

-Sabía que encontrarías un pequeño espacio en tu corazón para mí, gatito precioso- le respondió ya como si nada.

-Te dezprezio, pero no dejaré que te mueraz ahí afuera, ahora zi me dizculpaz me voy a zenar, ve al baño y zeca tu ropa, que pazaraz la noche aquí, no puedo echarte con esta tormenta.-

Mituna estaba tomando muy en serio eso de la madurez, si su novia había sabido aguantarlo, cuidado y protegerlo, era hora de poner los valores inculcados en práctica. Y que mejor manera de probar que con el desagradable Ampora.

Mientras secaba su ropa, Cronus pensaba en como conseguir una Kismesitud exitosa con Tuna, el chico realmente tenía un desprecio terrible hacia él, por lo que sería bastante sencillo continuar manipulándolo hasta obtener su precioso cuerpecito. Este hombre tenía la oportunidad de su vida en frente y ni en un millón de barridos volvería a repetirse, no siempre puedes aprovecharte de la salud mental de otros.

Una vez salió, encontró al troll abeja cenando pollo con arroz, comía como niño chiquito haciendo ruidos con los cubiertos y zampándose rápidamente sus alimentos.

-Oye Gatito... ¿Dónde me toca dormir? Me parece que no habría espacio mejor que en tu camita calientita y suave- rió con su habitual tono sensualón.

Mituna soltó un sonido de sorpresa y puso una expresión de incertidumbre, tomó un poco de agua para desatorarse y tosió, dándose golpecitos en el pecho.

- _Cof_ uy auch, mi squeedly spooch _Cof_ \- dijo mientras aún tosía - Ah, no había penzado en eso, que tonto zoy... tu vaz a dormir en el zofá, zolo para que no zigaz mojándote, Y NO QUIERO QUE TE AZERQUEZ A MI CUARTO, ¿ENTENDIDO?- imperó

-Claro que si gatito, no hay que ponerse tan estricto, entiendo, y por favor no vuelvas a ahogarte así, me da repelús el escucharte-

-Latula me dijo que no ze habla con la boca llena-

-Pues te enseña bien, debe enseñarte muchas otras cosas, ¿No es así, señorito?- dijo levantando las cejas

-Bueno eztúpido Cronuz, me haz quitado el hambre, me voy a mi cuarto a dormir, guardo la comida por zi ze te ofreze y por favor NI ZE TE OCURRA ZUBIR- respondió molesto.

Ampora vio al joven subir, se arropó con unas mullidas cobijas estampadas con abejitas, eran bastante cálidas, perfectas para el frío que hacía, no pareciese como si la tormenta fuese a cesar, el sonido de la lluvia solo lo acurrucaba mas y más hasta que se quedó dormido, a eso de las 3 de la mañana... un estruendo sacudió la casa, las paredes temblaron y la oscuridad de la sala se iluminó, un rayo había caído e hizo explotar el microondas y el arroz con pollo se empezó a quemar, con un olor desagrable, Mituna bajó corriendo y gritando.

-¡Ahhh!, ¿pero qué pazo?, ¡AY! LA COMIDA ZE QUEMA, MI HORNO EZTÁ MUERTO- Gritó aterrado.

-No te preocupes gatito escandaloso, yo lo arregló- rezongó somnoliento el altasangre

Tomó un par de toallas de papel, las agitó en el aire con gestos exagerados y mágicamente hizo desaparecer el fuego.

-Tadaaaaa- respondió desinteresado

-Graciaz Cronuz, que hubiera hecho zin ti- le dijo alegre

-Solo es cosa de creer en la magia-

Pasaron unos momentos de incómodo silencio, Mituna estaba volviendo a quedarse dormido mientras se agitaba furiosamente. Rápidamente Cronus se quitó la modorra y exclamó sorprendido.

Ave María purísima, ¿!QUÉ ES LO QUE TRAES PUESTO GATITO?¡- gritó señalando al pobre Captor

-Ay no! Ezto, no ez nada, ez zolo la pijama de abejita que me regaló mi novia Latula, no ez para que tu la veaz- respondió avergonzado

-Te ha dicho como luces con ella?-

-Dize que me veo ¨zexy¨, le guzta que me la ponga en nuestraz nochez espezialez-

-Pues yo diría que te ves antojable- dijó chupando uno de sus labios.

-Oh, Cronuz, no empiezez-

-Vamos amigo, siéntate a hablar un rato conmigo, de hombre a hombre-

Lo agarró de los hombros y lo sentó en el sofá, tenía una mirada pervertida y deseosa con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-Y dime, pequeñín, como es eso de las ¨noches especiales¨ con Latula, ¿La besas en la boca? ¿Le agarras las nalgas? ¿Le tocas sus tetitas?

-¡No voy a hablar de ezo contigo, azquerozo! No te incumbe lo que haga con ella.-

-¿No te excita contar tus experiencias? Venga, que eres un chico afortunado y podrías fácilmente presumirme tus noches de placer...-

Captor se agitaba nerviosamente, por un lado quería mandar a Cronus al carajo, pero por otra parte quería compartir sus ¨aventuras¨ y presumirle desvergonzadamente... como un... _kismesis._

-Bueno... Puez nos bezamoz mucho y le toco todo zu rico cuerpezito, pero no me deja agarrarle las tetitas desde que una vez la pellizqué y no le gustó- susurraba nervioso mientras soltaba ocasionales risitas

-Me quita la ropa y me empieza a agarrar el... Ay, no puedo zeguir-

-Hmmm, vamos Tuna, no es aquí donde te agarra?- murmuró mientras le metía la mano en la entrepierna.

El Troll soltó un gemido de placer y se torció del miedo.

-Cronuz, no zigaz por favor, ezto no eztá bien, no quiero-

-Jamás haría algo para lastimarte mi pequeño Mituna, dime ¿Estás comenzando a sentirte "caliente"?- reía perversamente

-Bueno... entonzez puedez zeguir, ah, que rico- gimió -A Latula le gusta hazerme ezo antez de chuparme la antenita-

-¿Qué? ¿Antenita?, supongo que es un nombre lindo que le da-

-Zi, y le guzta mucho hazerlo, cazi ziempre que viene a mi caza me lo beza mucho y lo lame, me dize que estoy deliziozo, la amo-

"Este niño trae algo mal en la cabeza" pensó Ampora. "Su novia debe tener una paciencia para aguantarlo"

-Bueno, basta de hablar tanto, es hora de mirarlo-

Y en un momento expuso el miembro de su querido Kismesis... Era un pene normal, de longitud promedio sin nada cortado, como es habitual en Beforus, en realidad de lo más común y corriente pero esto no le pareció a Cronus.

-Jajajaja, es tan pequeño! Con eso no le llegas ni a las muelas tonto- se jactaba

-Zieloz Cronuz, no zeaz tan malo conmigo, yo no t- -

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el alta sangre ya se lo había metido todo en la boca, lo succionaba como si de un caramelo se tratase,lo lamió por completo y se lo sacó de ahí lo tomó una vez más, y con la lengua le empezó a tocar la punta.

-Hmmm, si está delicioso, aún con lo pequeño qué es...-

-Deja ¡ah! De burlarte !oh¡- decía entrecortado el chico perdido de placer.

Se fue poniendo mas grande y duro, esto complacía aún mas al joven sangre violeta, lo chupó con fuerza y lo talló con las mejillas, estaba muy excitado... Al fin estaba teniendo una experiencia sexual con un plan ejecutado a la perfección.

-Ah, ya no aguanto maz, me vaz a hazer venirme!-

Apenas y se lo sacó de la boca, Mituna se corrió, un líquido viscoso de color dorado salió de ahí, se veía muy diferente a otros mecos.

-Ayy, ufff, que... rico... los doz me hazen zentir tan bien-

-Ay madre, qué es eso que te acaba de salir- señaló preocupado Ampora

-Zon zolo mecoz Cronuz, material genético, hasta yo lo ze.-

-Se ven muy raros-

-A Latula le encanta comérzeloz, hazta ze lame loz colmilloz despuéz de limpiarme, no deja nada jejeje- rió con gusto

-He escuchado de tragarsélo... ¿Pero comérselos con ganas? Estos deben tener algo especial- pensó el sangre violeta en voz alta

Le dió una olisqueada... no percibió nada desagradable, que extraño, acercó un poco su lengua para probar ese líquido de aspecto diferente... Y por insólito que parezca, tenía un sabor muy dulce, no podía parar de probarlo, era adictivo,excitante, lo tenía fuera de sí, tenía que comer más de ese majar. En menos de un minuto se lo acabó todo y con dicha terminó chupando sus colmillos.

-Rayos gatito, eso está delicioso, ya sé por qué le gusta tanto a Pyrope- exclamó

-Ez una chica afortunada, verdad?-

-El sabor de tus mecos no la hacen una chica afortunada, con ese tamañito que tienes allá abajo te aseguro que no siente nada, tu eres el afortunado de que no te haya cambiado por otros más dotados-

-¿A que te refierez?-

-Había olvidado que estabas todo pendejo. ¿Qué nunca la has... penetrado?

-¿P-penetrado? No... ¿Qué ez ezo?-

-Ugh, cuando se la metes- suspiró el joven voltenado los ojos

-Ay, no, ezo no-

-Eres un tonto, ella siempre chupándote el pito y tu jamás te has dignado en devolverle el favor a la pobre, seguro ha de tenerte como matesprit solamente para cuidar que no te ahogues comiendo gelatina o se te olvide ir al baño, ya sabes, por lástima-

-Cállate! !No digaz cozaz feaz de mi novia!-

-Jamás he dicho nada malo de ella, sólo digo que incluso un ¨juguetito¨ es mas útil que tú-

-Te dije que zerraraz el hozico-

-¿Estoy diciendo mentiras? No creo...-

-!Cierra la pinche boca¡- le dijo dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Cronus comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, manchando su playera blanca.

-Ah, eres un imbécil, estaba a PUNTO de enseñarte como dominar a Latula en la camita, pero ahora ya no te digo nada- reclamó con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos-

-No tratez de MANIPULARMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- gritó

Pudo haberlo tomado del brazo para obligarlo a continuar junto a el, pero sabía que si lo abusaba no se la iba a acabar con Latula, era hora de tranquilizarse y buscar otras maneras de conseguir un poquito de ¨cariño¨ adoptando una actitud pasiva-agresiva.

-Bueno gatito, tu ganas, siento tratar de aprovecharme de la situación; Debes estar muy confundido ahora mismo...Así que seré honesto, solamente quiero ayudarte un poco con Latula, para que ya no sienta sus momento sexys tan unilaterales donde no recibe nada, pero además quiero un Kismesis contigo, para que no digas que no pienso en ti, aquí estoy siéndote sincero y pidiéndote un poco de comprensión.- le dijo de forma pasiva y calmada.

Mituna no supo como reaccionar a las palabras, el estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran despacito y más a que Cronus le gritoneara de manera dominante, su dañado cerebro estaba a punto de colapsar y provocarle otro ataque. Tomó aire y con esfuerzos dijo: -zi-

-¿Si qué?-

-Zi puedez zer mi Kizmeziz, pero aún con eza relazión, quiero que no digaz cozaz feaz de mi novia- respondió

-Muchas gracias pequeñín, sabía que podía contar contigo para estos asuntos tan íntimos- dijo con las manos cubriendo su entrepierna.

El muy tramposo estaba nuevamente jugando con Tuna, pero esta vez de forma que no se entere de ninguna trampa.

-¿Vamoz a hazer maz cozaz de Kizmeziz, verdad?-

-Claro que si mi gatito hermoso, si me llevas a tu cuarto puedo enseñarte todo lo que desees, Latula no te va a querer bajar de la cama, te dirá ¨no te vayas Mituna, aún necesito mas de ti¨ rogará continuar saboreándote y suplicará por tu cuerpo, además le hablará a todas sus amigas sobre lo talentoso que eres ,y...-

-Ya entendí eztúpido, mejor zeguimoz arriba-

-Haré lo que me digas abejita preciosa-


	3. Abejita Bonita

-Bueno Cronuz, ezte ez el lugar donde noz guzta pazarla juntoz- le dijo haciendo una seña invitándolo a pasar.

Era una habitación bonita; Muy limpia y ordenada, tenía un par de afiches sobre videojuegos antiguos y _skateboarding,_ el aire estaba perfumado a flores, la clara presencia del amarillo molestaba un poco, pero no impedía formar un "nidito de amor".

Ampora se sentía inseguro, iba a darle "lecciones de sexo" a su Kismesis... siendo un virgen sin experiencia, había que inventarse algo, y rápido. -Piensa en algo, piensa como un Chad, un Rufioh...-

-Ya sé- Exclamó contento

-Ya zabez qué-

-Ya se como empezar a compartir mis vastos conocimientos contigo, a ver, préstame tus manitas- dijo dudoso.

-Ezta bien, zi ez que me enseñaz algo- y estiró sus brazos.

Observó sus pequeñas y delicadas manos grises, suaves y aterciopeladas, calientitas y temblorosas, el pobrecito estaba nervioso... unas uñitas cortas y limpias en dedos, parecían de mujer estando completamente inmaculadas. Cronus estaba encantado, pero lógicamente no mostraría sus sentimientos e impresiones.

-Pffff, estas manos son de vieja, no me sirven- dijo fingiendo indiferencia

-¿Qué dizez?-

-Pensaba dejarte intentar por ti mismo, pero mejor será que recibas, verás, te mostraré como estimularla con los deditos mi gatito lindo-

-¿Qué qué?-

-Hacerla temblar con las manos-

-¿Qué qué?-

-Hacerla sentir rico con los dedos en su orificio-

-¿Qué qué?-

-A que le des placer con tus extremidades de los pies de arriba-

-¿Qué qué?-

-Ay por favor, que le toques su cosita-

-¿Qué qué?-

-A DEDEARLA IMBÉCIL DE MI!... digo, creo que entiendes lo que debes hacer, y si no pues te muestro ahora mismo- dijo tranquilizandose.

-Bueno, primero tenemos que cerciorarnos de tener una práctica segura tomando las medidas preventivas necesarias. ¿Tienes algo de lubricante por aquí?-

-Claro que zí, a Latula le guzta mucho uzarlo en ezaz ocazionez ezpeziales-

-Hmm ya veo-

-Y dize que no puede ezperar al dia de uzarlo correctamente, me pregunto como ez ezo..- continuó pensativo

-Pues eso es lo que te enseñaré ahora, y muy bien, pues mira lo primero que vamos a hacer es tomar el bote y ponerse el líquido en las manos... Si, así es.- susurró con inseguridad, estaba tembloroso y agitado, no tenía la experiencia para esto.

-Y bueno, como tu no tienes una vagina como las mujeres te enseñaré con tu orificio posterior-

-!Ay, Cronuz, mi colita no! Todo menoz ezo!-

-Confía en mi por una vez Mituna, ambos disfrutaremos esto-

-Máz te vale-

-Claro-

-Bien, antes de ir dentro tienes que prepararla un poquito, las mujeres se mojan con esto, pero ahora lo hacemos solo por mas placer, si. La preparas tocándola con delicadeza alrededor del área que tanto deseas- decía mientras dibujaba círculos con los dedos en el trasero de Captor.

-No Cronuz, no eztá bien que zienta esto contigo-

-Latula no es la única capaz de hacerte correrte, EH? Disfruta el momento y luego te preocupas- Así que mejor ponte tranquilo que ahí voy- respondió insertando la punta de su índice.

Mituna soltó un gemido de dolor y le dio un zape al sangre violeta.

-Ezo me dolió y mucho, mejor zacalo de ahí.- le dijo expresando su disgusto

-Jaja, vamos, que a ella también le va a doler cuando le metas algo; aun así gatito, no voy a sacar nada de ahí-

-Erez malo Cronuz-

-Sabes que soy un chico malo- respondió coqueto

El ingenuo Captor ni siquiera terminaba de asimilar la situación cuando ya tenía otro dedo adentro, su entrada se estaba empezando a contraer y le dolia mucho.

-AAAAAY, ¡erez un maldito dezconziderado!- gritó

-Relajate Tuna, relajate y todo saldrá bien- contestó Ampora mientras metía y sacaba los dedos suave y lentamente

-Creo... Digo... Se que a las chicas les gusta un poco mas rápido y rítmico, pero estoy siendo amable contigo, no quiero lastimar tu cuerpecito delicado, vamos chiquitín, coopera un poco-

Con cuidado continuó las inserciones y con la otra mano lo empezó a masturbar, Captor no paraba de gemir y retorcerse.

-Te dije que te estés quieto! Recuerda que estás aprendiendo algo-

-Pero ez que me duele, pero ze ziente tan bieeeeen- repicó

-Bien, pues a ella le a va parecer igual de delicioso si te enseñas bien y eres igual de bueno que yo mi chiquito abeja- le respondió con un cariño tan falso que daba ganas de vomitar.

Aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos, el pobre chico sangre dorada no aguantó más y se vino en la mano de Cronus, éste sólo sonrió y miró al otro ponerse colorado, hiperventilando con la lengua de fuera.

-Cielos gatito, tu si te emocionas mucho- dijo limpiándose las manos con la playera. -Oysh, pero que tonto soy, mejor me la quito-

Acto seguido, se quitó la playera y le mostró el torso, uno bien trabajado y musculuso, Tuna se quedó boquiabierto, que guapo estaba el ímbecil de Cronus, por un momento, se estaba viendo rico y deseable.

-¿Este... Cronuz, ahora que otra coza me puedez enzeñar?- musitó en un torpe intento de cubrir su asombro.

-Hmmm... Si te refieres a otra "lección" si, tengo muuuchas cosas más que enseñarte. Te enseñaré a como tocar propiamente a una dama... Por si lo has olvidado, mi pequeño, además de fuerte, inteligente, guapo, apasionado y gran poeta, soy un alta sangre, puede que haya renunciado a la mayoría de los privilegios que conlleva tener sangre violeta, pero aprendí a como tratar a una mujer en la cama, les gusta que las toquen suavecito y por encima, que les despiertes los instintos... Si- titubeó mostrando su evidente falta de experiencia, pero Mituna le creía cada palabra.

-Que bien,¿y me vaz a tocar para enzeñarme?-

-Por supuesto que no, quiero que practiques conmigo, debes de intentar primero-

-Oh, zi, claro-

Captor se quedó sentado un buen rato, mirando fijamente a Cronus sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, solamente respiraba de forma agitada y se sacudía.

-Mituna? Está todo bien gatito?- preguntó

-¿Me daz permizo de tocarteeee?-

-Claro que si, ya lo tenías desde antes chamaco pen... tontito-

El sangre dorada se acomodó el cabello, se tambaleó un poco, y miedosamente acercó su mano hacia uno de los pectorales de su kismesis, estaba sudando frío y temblando mas de lo habitual.

-No tengas miedo Mituna, no muerdo- le dijo de forma sensual

-Ah, ahí voy Cronuz-

Y tontamente agarró su pecho, para nuevamente volverlo a mirar.

-¿Y eso es todo lo que hacías con Latula?-

-Zi-

-Es por eso que nunca la veo muy contenta... Tuna, no tengas miedo y TOCAME, tócame como si me amaras tanto como a ella-

-No me eztá guztando como me hablas, me ponez nerviozo-

-Bueno, si no quieres lo haré todo yo-

-No!, de acuerdo, te tocaré y haré que te zientaz muy bien-

Empezó a tocar su abdomen marcado y fuerte, lo tocaba con suavidad y torpeza, le daba cosquillas a Cronus pero también lo hacía sentir bien, cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior.

-Ngh, ah Tuna, aprendes muy bien-

-Tu no tienez tetaz, no me diztraigo tanto-

-No tienen por qué llamar tanto tu atención, se que te encantan, pero a una mujer le gusta que amen su cuerpo, ah- dijo el alta sangre entre suspiros

-Te guzta?-

-Puedes hacerlo mejor, vamos abejita preciosa, tu puedes-

Acomodó su cabello y le mordió un pezón... Su reacción fue inesperada.

-Ahhh si, hazlo de nuevo por favor- gimió Ampora

Lo mordió mas y le metió las manos dentro del pantalón... Tocó sus glúteos y muslos y los apretó, eran firmes, redondos y suavecitos... Lindos.

-Ah Tuna, que haces ahí... Me estas poniendo caliente- continuó -Me vuelves loco Captor, no tengo otra alternativa contigo-

Le dio un pequeño empujón para separarlo de su torso y lentamente desabrochó su cinturón. Mituna se asustó.

-Me vaz a pegar con ezo? Cronuz, yo no zoy mazo... Eh... mazo, algo- dijo confundido

-No voy a hacerte nada malo, solo quiero que aprendas una última lección antes de que estés listo- decía mientras bajaba el cierre con calma

-Oh zieloz Cronuz...-

Rápidamente de su ropa interior sacó su su pene y lo tomó para ponerlo delante de Mituna.

-¿Te gusta esto, abejita?- le dijo con interés

-Oh... Es...- dijo Captor con voz temblorosa -Demaziado-

El preocupado bardo miró hacia abajo, había olvidado explicar la forma inusual de su miembro, estaba circuncidado y esto no era habitual en Beforus, solamente se hacía con fines médicos, había que aclararlo lo antes posible o la pobre mente del chico abeja colapsaría.

-Ah, eso... pues verás chiquitín, hace mucho tiempo, cuando era solo un niño estaba nadando por ahí y molestando a mi lusus, lo hice enojar mucho y me tiró una mordida.- Paró un poco, respiró hondo y continuó.

\- Ayyy, como me dolió, el canijo me mordió la pichula, me empezó a sangrar y me llevó al hospital, ahí me dijeron que solo había sufrido daños en el cuerito ese que cuelga, y me lo tuvieron que quitar, perdón si te parece extraño- comentó con expresión de dolor

-¿Ah? No Cronuz, ezo no, digo que ez demaziado grande, MUY GRANDE-

-Uhm, ya veo. ¿Y no se te antoja ni un poco?-

-No mucho, quiero zaber que me enzeñaraz con ezo-

-Claro Mituna, te enseñaré sobre el momento mas importante de la acción; Una vez que ambos están listos, ya pusiste ambiente y los dos están súper calientes, es cuando llega lo bueno, la hora de metérsela toda-

-Diráz la hora de la penetrazión- corrigió el otro

-Vaya que aprendes rápido... Para estar tan dañado de la cabeza, eres bastante despierto.

-¿Y cómo me vaz a enzeñar de ezo? ¿Me dejaráz practicar?-

-Claro que no tontuelo, yo soy el que te mostrará como se hacen las cosas- le dijo confiado

El pobre Mituna estaba sudando y temblando nerviosamente, sacudió la cabeza y dijo con miedo:

-NOOOO CRONUZ, eso está muy grande y feo, mejor ya no hacemos nada-

El alta sangre interrumpió rápidamente y de forma calmada le respondió:

-Sabes que quieres, de verdad tienes ganas de aprender-

-ezte...-

-Me vas a negar la oportunidad de compartir mis secretos?-

-No, no... En realidad zi me agradaría aprender un poquito-

-Así se habla Tuna-

Con cuidado lo tomó de las caderas y de manera muy lenta empezó a insertar su pene dentro de Captor, su interior se contraía y el pobre chico se alteró.

-Ah Cronuz, ze ziente raro-

-¿Ah si? ¿Que es lo que sientes?-

-Me duele... Y mucho, pero también ziento rico- gimió Mituna

-¿Con que se siente rico, EH?

Una vez finalizada la conversación, el sangre violeta dejó entrar todo de golpe. Captor no dijo nada, se limitó a tomar una almohada y morderla con fuerza...

-No puedo parar de mover las caderas, que bien se siente, ah- jadeó Cronus

El pobrecito bajasangre no podía más, su Kismesis estaba siendo demasiado rudo, siguió mordisqueando la almohada.

-¿Eso te gusta Tuna? Ah... ¿Quieres qué te dé mas duro?- comentó el bardo

Y siguió aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos... Iba con fuerza contra el delicado cuerpo del chiquillo el cual seguía sin articular palabra alguna; Por dentro sentía como si fuera a explotar, le dolía pero lo disfrutaba mucho, el quería hacer sentir igual a su querida Latula.

-Aagh, la cabeza me da vueltaz, no parez Cronuz, zigue, hazme tu pequeña y mullida abeja de amor- dijo entre suspiros

-Hnnng, me haces sentir tan fuerte y dominante, tu eres mío Tuna, y te lo voy a demostrar.

Ahora continuó penetrándole con toda su fuerza, sosteniendo al joven firmemente de las caderas. Una vez llegó al clímax, soltó todo dentro de éste.

-Oh- Gimió una última vez -Lo siento por eso-

-Ah... ¡Que pene! Creo que no me puedo mover Cronuz-

-Al menos te veniste, significa que lo hice bien-

-Zi, y me haz hecho manchar mis zábanaz-

-Lo siento Gatito, puedo ayudarte con eso después, pero por ahora han terminado tus lecciones.. Solo recuerda que debes darle en el agujero correcto-

-¿Ah?-

-No se que estoy diciendo... Tal vez se me cruzaron los cables-

-Regreza al zofa-

-¿No dormiremos juntitos y calentitos?-

-Zomoz Kizmeziz tarado, vete-

-Rayos... en ese caso... Nos vemos señor Captor-

Y ambos se fueron a dormir, adoloridos pero contentos

Al día siguiente, al bajar a desayunar Cronus ya no estaba pero si había encontró una nota en el sofá, era un manuscrito de caligrafía perfecta que decía:

 _Tuna_

 _Lo_ _de_ _ayer_ _fue_ _increíble_ _,_ _se_ _que_ _experiencias_ _como_ _éstas_ _se_ _tienen_ _únicamente_ _una_ _vez_ _en_ _la_ _vida_ _, déjame_ _agradecerte_ _por_ _esta_ _experiencia_ _,_ _que_ _de_ _verdad_ _,_ _jamás_ _olvidaré_ _y_ _mantendré_ _como_ _un_ _grato_ _recuerdo_ _en_ _el_ _corazón_ _,_ _y_ _para_ _acabar_ _..._ _Un_ _versito_ _:_

 _Esta_ _noche_ _me_ _parece_  
 _Que_ _en_ _la_ _vida_ _solo_ _hay_ _una_  
 _En_ _la_ _que_ _al_ _fin_ _me_ _pertenece_  
 _El_ _culito_ _de_ _Mituna_

Epílogo

[Inicia Chat log hecho con flojera]

[Cronus empezó a chingarle a Meenah a las 23:44]

C: oye meen

M: QU-E QUI-ER-ES IDIOTA

C: ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que quedaría wirgen por siempre?

M: AY NO

C: Adiwina que

M: NO NO NO NO, A TUNA NO

C: :c alguien te dijo?

M: MIRA TARUGO -ES )(ORA D-E QU-E T-E CU-ENT-E UNA )(ISTORIA...

M: LA OTRA V-EZ QU-E NOS PUSIMOS UNA P-EDA TR-EM-ENDA Y FUIMOS A LOS TACOS, DOND-E T-E PUSIST-E D-E PATÁN NOS FUIMOS A MI CASA, M-E LL-EVAST-E -EN TU¨MOTOCICL-ETA¨ Y ME CARGAST-E A LA CAMA COMO LA PRINC-ESA QU-E SOY -EN MI -ESTUPID-EZ S-E M-E )(IZO LINDO Y T-E D-EJ-É ACOSTART-E CONMIGO, QU-E P-END-EJADA

C: ᛋ(° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᛋ

M: Ugh SI, TUVIMOS S-EXO, Y M-E P-ESA D-ECIR QU-E D-E V-ERDAD ERES MUY BUENO, PERO COM-ETIST-E UN INSIGNIFICANT-E Y P-EQUEÑO -ERROR... T -E -EQUIVOCAST-E D-E )(OYO GRANDÍSIMO TONTO, -EN -ES-E MOM-ENTO NO T-E DIJ-E NADA, P-ERO D-ESPU-ES M-E D-EJAST-E ADOLORIDA POR S-EMANAS, T-E JURO QU-E NO ME PODÍA NI S-ENTAR, -ERES D-EMASIADO BRUSCO Y UN BRUTO.

C: Oh... ¿Y podría tener otra oportunidad? Ya sawves, para arreglar las cosas.

M: NO QUI-ERO S-EGUIR )(ABLANDO D-E -ESTO CONTIGO

[Meenah se larga del chat]

[Termina Chat log hecho con flojera]


End file.
